Creative Build/Dev Server
= About Our Creative Server = Our Creative server it's just like any other Creative server but with a slight twist. Our creative server is a ranked server, meaning you rank up to different tiers. TBC Objective Overall goal is to rank up! GalaxyGaming's Creative Server is for those that feel like building. It allows people to get better at building, and if you are good enough, you might be invited to join our build team! HURRAAY! Here is a tip for you :) Rank Structure The Creative server offers some cool ranks! Those are listed bellow with their perks too! Soldier inherits from Cadet, Officer inherits from Soldier which inherits from Cadet, and so on. Cadet '- This is the Default rank and you get it once you join the server. * 1 Small Plot '''Soldier '- This is the next rank after Cadet and you get it if your build meets the requirements. * 2 Small plots 'Officer '- This is the next rank after Soldier and you get it if your build meets the requirements. * 2 Small plots and 1 Medium plot * Able to set Fly Speed and Walk Speed * Allows you to warp to MediumPlot World 'Commander '- This is the next rank after Commander and you get it if your build meets the requirements. * 2 Small plots and 2 Medium Plots * Basic WorldEdit Perms '''Captain- This is the next rank after Captain and you get it if your build meets the requirements. * 2 Small plots, 2 Medium plots and 1 Big plot * Nearly Full WorldEdit Perms 'Admiral '- This is the next rank after Admiral and you get it if your build meets the requirements. * 2 Small plots, 2 Medium plots and 2 Big plots * Nearly Full WorldEdit perms Kits No Kits. Commands: Essential Commands: /back - Teleports you to your previous location. /help - Shows help for commands. /item - Gives you an item you specified. /mail send - Send a mail to a specific user. /msg - Send a message to a specific user. /ptime - Set's the time of the server from your perspective. Does not affect others. /tpa - Request to teleport to someone. Plotme Commands: /plotme add PLAYER - Adds a player to your plot. /plotme auto - Allows you to claim the next free plot. /plotme biome - Shows the current biome of the plot. /plotme claim - Allows you to claim the plot you are standing on. /plotme clear - Clears the plot your currently standing on to its original state when it was claimed. /plotme deny - Denies permission for the player to enter your plot. /plotme home - Brings you to your plot. /plotme info - Displays info on the plot your standing on. /plotme remove - Removes permission for the player to build on your plot that you're currently standing on. /plotme undeny - Gives permission for player to enter your plot. ReviewMe Commands: /rm list - List builds that are Approved,denied or Pending review. /rm review - Submit a build for review. WorldEdit Commands: //copy - Copy the selection to the clipboard. //cut - Cut the selection to the clipboard. //paste - Paste the clipboard's content. //rotate - Rotate the contents of the clipboard. //redo - Redoes the last action (from history). //undo - Undoes the last action. //move - Move the contents of the selection. //pos1 - //pos2 - Set either position 1 or position 2. /brush cylinder - Allows you to choose the cylinder brush. /mask - Set the brush mask. /brush smooth - Choose the terrain softener brush. /brush shere - Choose the sphere brush. //drain - Drain a pool of water or lava. //fill - Fill a hole. //fixwater - Fix water to be stationary. //set - Set all the blocks inside the selection to a block. //walls - Build the four sides of the selection. //setbiome - Sets the biome of the player's current block or region. //fixlava - Fix lava to be stationary. //cyl - Generates a cylinder. //hcyl - Generates a hollow cylinder. /forestgen - Generate a forest. //pyramid - Generate a filled pyramid. //hpyramid - Generate a hollow pyramid. //hsphere - Generates a hollow sphere. //sphere - Generates a filled sphere. Warps: /warp Smallplot - Waprs you to the Small plot world. /warp Mediumplot - Warps you to the Medium plot world. /warp Bigplot - Warps you to the Big plot world.